Sergiocitta
Sergiocitta is a city in Georgeland, the largest city in and capital of the island state of Bradmarch. The city's name is derived from the Italian colonist Sergio Citaro, who first settled the area in 1790. It is the fifth-largest city in the country, with a population (in 2002) of 765,412. This is roughly 40% of the state's population. Sergiocitta has a mayor-council government and is known for its planned design and many parks and churches. History The Bayland area was first charted by english navigator John Cox. Who origionly considered the land unsuitble for settlement, saying "The only suitable rescource that i can see is the white sand which would be perfect for glass making." However, a settlemnt was established in what is now the suburb of Hollyoak Cove in 1804, it was known as Jerusalem, but this settlement was relocated two years later to the oldtown becuase of the lack of fresh water. The origional settlemnt was virtuly unrecorded, with the only clue for archeologists searching the sight in the 70's was Jerusalem Point, a small point jutting out into the bay, but the origional settlment was unerthed in 1972 and many artifacts were discovered. Over the years, the new settlemnt grew, with the English population joined by a growing Lutheran German community. Becuase of this, from 1823, the settlemnt was known as Germantown. The Germans set up many buisnesses and for many years, the majority of the upper caste in the town were either German or scandinavian, but the community was forcibly moved to a new settlement in the hills at the outbreak of the Frist world war, and became known was Little Berlin. For many years of settlment, the main industry was logging. However, by the 1840's, the main industry was sugar, with large, family owned plantations spread out across the vally. In 1849, the first ship load of Pacific Islander Labouers (Known as Kanakas) were brought to the colony from Fiji. And for many years these people worked on the cane fields and plantations. Some came willingly, but most were press ganged into forced labor. Some 82,000 South Sea Islanders were taken to the colony between 1849 until 1901. However, the government officially repatriated many South Sea Islanders to their places of origin in 1906–08, under the provisions of the Pacific Island Labourers Act 1901. But some remained in in the colony, and contributed to the towns culture and lifestyle. For 20 years or so, the City's furture remained in doubt, as falling sugar prices caused a downturn in the towns economy. However, in 1861, everything changed. In june, 1861, William Windrush and Rayond Hunter, who were survaying for the local administration, discovered gold in the foothills whilst digging the base for a telescope. Almost within a year, the popluation doubled from 29,000 to 124,000, and in a decade, the city and the surounding areas had some of the richest gold desposits in the world. The rush bought many immigrants to already supplument the citys already diverse populus. Substansial groups including English, Scottish, Welsh, Irish, French, Dutch, Russians, Italins, Greeks, Indians, Americans, Japanese, Chinese, Sudanese, Javanese and Arabs. Plus, it also brought many new religions to the city, with Christain denominations, Jews, Taoists, Hindus, Muslims and Russian Orthadox groups leaving there mark. During the 1860's, as gold in the immediatly surounding dried up, and mining either moved underground or into the foorhills, the shanty towns and tent citys dissapered, and with help of renownd architects, created a new, planed city in place of the old, frontier town. Geography The city is situated in a hilly valley surounded by forested hills and valleys. The main geographical feature of the city itself is its enclosed, azure coloured bay and the many manggroves that reach right up to the CBD itself. The CBD was built on a swamp, so it is prone to flooding in the wet. The main water course is Clarence creek, which runs through the CBD and old town. The urban area is partially elevated by two large hills reaching up to 300 metres (980 ft), with Plitus Peak Being the largest feature and Mt McMillin to the south. The Climate and region gave birth the the "Islander" (Similar to the Queenslander style of archtecture of Australia) The city has a density of 379.4 people per square kilometre. Comparable with southern mainland citys. Recently the density of the city and inner city neighbourhoods has increased with the construction of apartments, with the result that the population of the central business district has doubled over the last 5 years. Climate The citys Tropical, playing host to many species of tropical flora and fauna. Government Economy Demographics Infrastructure Education City life Sports and recreation Media Notable Sergiocittans Sister cities Category:Georgeland Category:Settlements